


Rule 34

by owlmoose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: monthlysupergo, F/F, Fic About Fandom, Flash Fic, Mad Libs Prompts, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: Agent Koenig dropped some tidbits about stuff on the Internet, and against her better judgement, Daisy Johnson takes a look. Minor spoiler for S4, Ep 12.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mad Libs prompt game on the Monthysupergo community. The prompt was "The first time 1 & 2 ___________", and the characters were Daisy Johnson and Natasha Romanoff, so how could I not fill in the blank with "talk about their fandom"? mn

Natasha Romanoff walked through the door into the SHIELD break room, and Daisy slammed her laptop shut with a ferocity that nearly shook the table. Why? Why had she looked? And why did she have to choose _now_?

Halfway into the room, Natasha paused and raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong, Agent Johnson?"

"Um, no! Nooooo." Daisy tried not to look at the laptop, but she couldn't help a quick glance downward. "I just, well. You know, the Internet."

"Ah, the Internet." Natasha shook her head and slid into a seat across the table. "What are the trolls up to this time?"

"It's not-- actually it's the fans this time. You know how they can go a little, y'know. Overboard." Daisy flicked her eyes down to the laptop again, groaning inwardly. Apparently she was actually going to talk about this. Nothing like a little awkwardness in the lunchroom. "See, I was talking to Agent Koenig, and he mentioned, uh, some things."

Natasha leaned back in her seat, a glint coming into her eyes. "Ahhh. That."

To her horror, Daisy realized she was blushing. "So, uh. You know about, ah. That?"

"Of course I do." Natasha chuckled. "It's not like it's that far underground. Don't tell me you don't have Google alerts set up on your name?"

"Sure, but they miss a lot," Daisy said. "Last name's too mundane, first name and code name are common words. So I have a lot of filters in place, probably too many. But, yeah. I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised." 

"Rule 34," Natasha said. "It applies to everything."

"Guess so." Daisy shook her head with a sigh. "I just wish they'd come up with a better name. I mean, Quack? Really?"

Natasha smirked. "You'd prefer Quidow, maybe?"

"It's not any dumber than Quack," Daisy shot back with a grin. "And it might mean more Harry Potter crossovers."

Natasha laughed again, then leaned forward, elbows on the table and resting her chin in her hands. "So, find anything good?" 

"I, uh." Daisy shook her head. "No. Nothing against... the concept, exactly." She fought the urge to blush again, and forced herself to meet Natasha's piercing eyes. "It's just, a little weird, you know?"

Natasha shrugged. "I can see why you'd feel that way, but myself, I find it entertaining. You should see some of the stuff they come up with for me and Barton." She lowered her voice. "His wife likes to read the best ones out loud." Daisy fought back a giggle, and Natasha winked, a grin coming over her face as she turned the laptop around and popped it open. "Here, let me show you one of my favorites." She started typing, and Daisy leaned around to get a better look. Maybe this conversation wasn't such a disaster after all.


End file.
